I'll be your medicine and more
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: He just wanted to help; he wanted to help Severus feel as much of a hero as everyone else did. He wanted to help the potions master forget everything he'd been through because of the war. Remus wanted to set him free. Remus Lupin/Severus Snape Slash.


**Story: **I'll be your medicine and more_  
_**Chapter Title:** This emergency brought you to me...  
**Story Type: **One-shot _  
_**Author:** Desperate For Attention_  
_**Beta Reader:** -  
**Warning:** Very, very bad grammar and spelling._  
_**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap_  
_**Fandom:** Harry Potter_  
_**Pairing:** Severus Snape and Remus Lupin_  
_**Song Title: **Doctor – Cute is what we aim for_  
_**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. Nor do I claim to own Cute is what we aim for and their amazing music._  
_**Summary:** He just wanted to help; he wanted to help Severus feel as much of a hero as everyone else did. He wanted to help the potions master forget everything he'd been through because of the war. Remus wanted to set him free.

* * *

**This emergency brought you to me...**

Snape watched through idle eyes as he lay flat against his stomach, arms folded under his chin sneering at the pathetic attempt in which Remus Lupin's offspring was making to reach him from across the room.

The turquoise haired infant giggled childishly his chubby arms and legs slowly crawling their way across the carpeted living room floor with a determined smile and soft excitable amber eyes.

Eagerly trying to make it the whole distance and sit comfortable in Snape's company.

Remus stood in the doorway, pressed against the large wooden beam, a soft smile against his mouth when again Snape snorted a laugh at Teddies failed attempt at reaching the greasy haired Slytherin.

"Severus, are you sure you won't accompany me to Harry's? He invited you to join us."

Snape stiffed and mumbled under his breath before shaking his head, dark eyes still fixed against Remus's oblivious pup.

"You cannot remain locked away here for the rest of your life, it's as though this place is your own personal Azkaban. It wouldn't hurt to leave for a few hours to see your friends."

Snape snorted but didn't speak. Remus sighed heavily running his hand through his mussed sandy hair.

It had been months since the final spell had been thrown and the war had ended, Snape's name had been cleared with high recommendations not only by Harry but Ron and Hermione had also sang their potions professor's praise at his trial.

Yet the cautious potions master was reluctant to leave the comfort of his own home. Remus had been the only one to visit him, excluding Potter who had been quite obviously dragged into Severus's company by said werewolf.

It wasn't that he didn't want to leave the house, because he did. He wanted to stroll around Hogsmeade and sneer at the various passersby, he wanted to take up McGonagall's offer and yet again open his potions room back at Hogwarts, to teach what he loved.

But he didn't have Gryffindor courage so he didn't.

Instead he chose the safe option and kept himself locked away from prying eyes and judgmental stares. Having only Remus and little Teddy to keep him company when the werewolf wasn't busy or was otherwise incapable from caring for his only son.

It had bothered him the first time Remus Lupin had turned up on his door step in with a grin and baby Teddy cradled in his arms. But after a while he welcomed the werewolf into his sanctuary listening to Remus as he spoke of Tonks and how proud of Teddy she would have been.

Listening to the babbling wolf ramble on about how sorry he was for being dismissive back in Hogwarts, how he wished that he had put a stop to Sirius's and James's taunts or at least tried harder to befriend Snape, whispering that he had hoped to see Snape return to Hogwarts that following year.

"You may enjoy yourself you know?" Remus whispered crossing his arms with a frown. "I know that Ginny isn't as skilled in the kitchen as her mother but Harry assures me that the food is edible and safe for human consumption."

Once again Snape merely snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Please, Severus. You must be sick of only having me to talk to." Remus muttered. "It's nice of you to offer to take care of Teddy while I'm out, and I am appreciative that you care for him during my transformation but keeping yourself locked away can't be a good thing." He mumbled.

Snape again regarded the tiny Lupin with curious eyes but muttered nothing to the pup's father.

"Albus would not have wanted you to hide away like you are, your name was cleared no one is going to judge you. Think of the people that miss you."

"You will be late." Snape said at last shifting to his feet and brushing down his crinkled robes.

Teddy fell back against his bottom with a disapproving sound at the older man.

"Very well, I can at least tell Harry that I tried." Remus mumbled pushing himself from the door frame with a disapproving glance at his friend before quickly scooping Teddy into his arms. "You be a good boy for Severus won't you?" He grinned brushing the infant's hair from his bright eyes to lay a kiss against his forehead.

Teddy giggled happily clapping his small hands when Remus placed him back amongst the circle of toys Snape had laid out and stepped away from the cheering toddler and smiled apologetically at Snape.

Remus watched him carefully for a few minutes, amber eyes lost amongst the solid dull black voids of his companion's eyes. They were once so a light with life and confidence, a sickly tar coloured liquid that always bore pride, hidden intentions with them. Were now nothing but dull empty pools of absent light.

The war had not been kind to any of them, nor anyone else for that matter but where everyone else had accepted their fate Snape was still awaiting his punishment, still waiting to be released from Voldemorts ranked officers.

The dark mark would always be on his arms as a painful reminder but Remus had tried to free the tormented soul with no avail.

They had never been the best of friends at school, but Remus had never hated Snape he didn't even dislike the man back then.

But he could see that Snape needed help and that no one else around him was willing to stand into the post so Remus had volunteered himself for the job.

The war had been awful, disastrous and Remus had lost many of his friends at the hands of Voldemort, he'd lost his wife, his colleagues, his best friends but he'd walked away with a baby and the promise of friendship from a former enemy.

"Is there nothing I can say that change your mind?"

"Tardiness does not suit you Remus." Snape sneered with a forced smirk.

Remus nodded his head, casting one last look at Teddy who was sat watching them both through wide playful eyes.

"Very well, I shall see you upon my return. I hope you have a pleasant evening, Severus."

Snape nodded silently walking Remus to the door with a faint smile at his pale lips.

Remus didn't even try to persuade the potions professor again, it would have been another one ended conversation, instead bid him silent farewell and disappeared into the rain washed street. Severus quickly withdrawing himself from human eyes with a heavy sigh.

Wishing softly that he had accompanied the werewolf.

Breathing a soft sigh Snape maneuvered his way across the hall way and took Teddy into his arms with a soft smile that faded quickly into a proper sneer.

Teddy giggled softly shifting awkwardly in his carers arms and reaching out with chubby finger for the older man's nose. Amber eyes a light with a playful fondness for his father's childhood enemy.

Children had never been Severus's thing; he never understood the dire need to produce something so inferior and needy. The mere thought of rubbing a snotty nose and consoling a distressed child after fitful nightmares was not one that had crossed his mind over the last few years.

Now however, he rather enjoyed spending the evening with little Teddy pressed against his side, sucking his chubby little thumb and tiredly trying to pay attention as Severus read books that were far to advanced for the youngster to understand.

He found that after the first few weeks he no longer minded the tiny pup bawling in the middle of the night because he was distressed or had woken up to find his father missing in a room that didn't greatly resemble his own. Instead Snape merely trudged across the hall way, took the sobbing infant into his arms and gently rocked the child back to sleep with soft promises and gentle words.

It wasn't only the little Lupin that had melted his way into Snape's ice heart, on more than one occasion the greasy haired potions master found himself dangerously attached to Remus.

He had grown rather horrible fond of the youngster and his father since they had proceeded to invade his home over the last few months.

Slowly curving his mouth into a smile, Snape lifted his hand and gently pressed the tip playfully to Teddy's nose a soft laugh leaving his lips when the toddler reached up to grasp Snape's finger tightly and giggled childishly at his lonely carer.

**SSRL**

Well fed and practically drunk on Arthur Weasley special occasions only brandy. Remus fell quite happily onto the couch in Harry living room following everyone else that had been sat at the dining table.

And a special occasion it had been, Harry had welcomed everyone across the table with a smile that was almost contagious to everyone who sat down and between themselves he and Ginny had announced their engagement. In front of everyone who'd been invited.

Remus had congratulated them both with a tight embrace and a whisper of luck before Molly had been given the chance to dry her proud teary eyes on Harry's shoulder and curse her only daughter for not telling her sooner.

The rest of the evening had passed rather quickly with bustles of various conversations and whispered questions between old and new friends. Before some had disappeared home leaving only Remus, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny and Ron and Hermione sat in the living room still drinking and reminiscing over lost times.

"Remus dear, would you like another?" Molly Weasley asked with a mothering smile at her lips. "You're looking rather thin my dear."

"Thank-you Molly but no." Remus smiled thankfully at her, politely declining her offering of yet another of Ginny's brick like, muggle scones.

"Harry, dear you have one."

"No than—" He stopped to look over at Ginny who stared back at him with a look that told Harry very simply that if he didn't have one, he wouldn't be getting _anything_ that night when they had retired to their bed. "On second thought, maybe just the one."

"So Remus," Arthur began with a grin and a clap of his hand to capture the wolves' attention. "How are things?"

Remus looked between them all briefly before shrugging his shoulders. "Everything is okay, I suppose."

"Yes, but how are things going with Severus? I see that he didn't join you this evening."

"Oh, no. He volunteered to stay with Teddy, but sends his apologies." Remus smiled softly. "He seems to be doing better, I still can't get him to leave the house but other than that things seemed to have fallen back to normal. He has been of great help to me these past few months, with Andromeda being unwell and my—condition. There isn't much I could have done without him."

"Will he be returning to Hogwarts to teach after the summer or?" Arthur continued, engaging Remus directly when the others broke away to have their own private discussions.

"I have recommended he do so. But I think his mind is far from returning the scene of his own crime. Without Dumbledore there I fear that he doesn't find himself able to fit in to _normal_ life." Remus mumbled thoughtfully.

"I will have to pay him a visit sometimes." Arthur grinned and Remus could already see the disapproving sneer Severus would throw his way at the thought of Arthur Weasley visiting him. "Will you be spending the night with him?"

"I'm sure he would be thrilled. He doesn't get much company aside from Teddy and myself. Yes Teddy and I often stay over with Severus. We are both rather accustomed to the way in which Severus lives."

"Ah yes, how is little Teddy doing? It seems like years since we last saw that little rascal around here." Arthur laughed pouring another generous amount of brandy into Remus's glass.

"He's okay, spends most of the time with Andromeda when he isn't with me or Severus." Remus smiled. "He spoke the other day, nothing of any interest in fact his first attempt turned into a little bit of a disaster. But we understood what was said eventually."

"What was it he said?"

"We had been sat in the garden with Andromeda and he had merely pointed at the basket f flowers she had brought out with her. The phrase _'utte-ly' _left his lips. As you can imagine both Andromeda and I were proud even if we didn't understand." Remus laughed lightly at the thought.

"You should bring his down to see us one afternoon, I'm sure Molly would love to see him."

"Yes of course!" Remus jumped quickly. "I'm sorry; I should bring him down more often."

"It's okay; we all understand that you have been busy." Arthur smiled warmly at him. "How are thing with Andromeda? Are you and Teddy still living there or have you found your own accommodations?"

"I am still living with Andromeda. With my condition, I don't think the ministry would approve very much of be living alone with a small child even if I am his father." Remus smiled.

"Things have changed Remus."

"Not so much that they think I'm harmless even now." Remus smiled. "I was aware of the situation before he was born and I have no complaint when living with Andromeda she is wonderful to have around even at the worst of times."

"I can imagine she is, heart of gold that one." Arthur grinned. "The only member of the Black family excluding Sirius of course that ever had the sense to break away and be different."

"She wasn't the only one, after the war Narcissa Malfoy seemed to have mellowed out she often visits in the late evenings. Although she still doesn't have a soft spot for me or my kind she seems rather eager to win her sister over with her new masks." Remus breathed thoughtfully.

"Well the war changed a lot of things and a lot of people, some for the better and others for the worst." Arthur mumbled reaching again for his brandy bottle. "Care for another?"

"I better not, I better start heading back." Remus smiled politely swigging the last of his glass and shifting to collect his coat from the arm of the sofa before shifting to feet with a curt nod of the head.

"Oh! Remus wait just before you go." Ginny smiled pushing her way from Harry's embrace and disappearing into the kitchen. She appeared again only minutes later with a medium sized container and smile at her mouth. "For Snape, since he couldn't come."

Remus thought back the urge to laugh, but instead he merely took the container into his hands and thanks her. "I'm sure he will be very grateful."

Harry snorted a sarcastic remark from across the room one that, Remus silently agreed with a grin.

"I just wanted to say that I think it's great that you and Snape are together. I know it was hard for you when you lost Tonks and I think it's great that you were able to move on with him. Even though he is complicated to get along with at times." Ginny smiled lightly.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked softly quirking his brow when she giggled girlishly and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Severus and I? We aren't _together_! We're just friends; he's helping me through a few things." Remus flushed awkwardly.

"Oh. It's just that you two seem rather close and you spend most of the time over at his place. I thought that perhaps the two of you were—"

"No!" Remus flushed. "We're just friends that's all, it's more convenient for me to stay at his place when Severus takes Teddy for a few hours."

"It doesn't matter, Remus." Ginny smiled. "I was wrong, I apologize." She laughed when Remus scratched the back of his neck and swallowed a light laugh. "It was wonderful to see you again Remus, we all hope that you can come back soon. "

"Yeah." Lupin whispered softly.

**SSRL**

"It's just me." Remus called softly shutting the front door and grinning when Snape pressed himself against the door of the kitchen and scowled at him.

"Do you think you could possible make any more noise?" He scowled and Remus giggled childishly at him.

"Of course I could. Would you like me to?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No!" Remus mumbled furrowing his brow. "I just occasionally like to enjoy myself."

Snape huffed a sigh and slunk back into the shadows of his own kitchen flicking on the light when Remus followed him with a bright smile. The werewolf whispered softly under his breath for a second and Snape debated whether or not it was worth him staying down to listen to his _friend_ drunkenly slur together a fragment of the evening he'd experience at Potters.

"I have something for you." Remus smiled softly setting the small plastic container against the table and watching as Severus turned his nose up and dismissively nudged it away with his hand.

"I thought we had moved past all this? Poisoning me in my own home. Potter and Black would have been proud."

"Don't be facetious. It doesn't suit you." Remus smiled softly. "Ginny didn't want you to miss out on anything that had happened; I'm under strict instructions to fill you in about everything that happened."

"How liberating. I simply cannot wait to hear just what it is Potter and the Weasleys get up to in their spare time." Snape sneered.

"They are getting married; Ginny Weasley is going to be a Potter."

"Marvellous."

"You know you could show some enthusiasm Severus." Remus sighed running his hand tiredly through his quickly greying hair.

"It is of no concern of mine what Potter decides to do in life." Severus sneered when merely sighed and shook his head.

"He isn't that bad, he's changed you know. You would see that if every time he comes over you would do something other than glare and sneer at him." Remus stated and Snape stared down at him through soft dark eyes. "He does after all put the effort in to visit once every few weeks."

"Only when you drag him." Snape pointed out. "Potter and I do not get along, we never have and that is the way in which we enjoy each other."

Remus sighed running his hand through his hair and stifling a yawn into the palm of his hand.

"You and I didn't get a long before the war."

"We are different; I am somewhat compatible with you. Potter and I have no mutual interests in each other." Severus crossed his arms and Remus smirked.

"So you think we are compatible?" He arched his brow when the sneer on his friends face fell and he shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"We have similar interest and despite your loud annoying intrusion into my home every so often I rather enjoy your company."

"I see." Remus grinned. "So I won you over then?"

"I'm afraid to say that you did."

Silence filled the kitchen for a few minutes until again it was broken by Remus muffling a yawn into the palm of his hand. "I think I'll be retiring to bed."

Snape watched the werewolf shift to his feet and stretch out a tired yawn, he didn't know what had come over him or why he had spoken before he had time to think the statement through but when he parted his lips the words "I think I will join you," just fell away from his mouth without much thought.

Remus started at him for a long few seconds before a laugh rolled across the room and Snape quickly scolded the werewolf.

"You know very well that I did not mean _together_."

"Pity." Remus purred, but flushed embarrassedly when the sound came back to him. "I uh—that didn't come out right—what I meant was- I'll uh, I'll just go yeah?" He whispered running his hand through the back of his hair sheepishly before brushing past the stunned potions master. "I'll uh, see you in the morning then Severus."

Snape nodded numbly unable to think of an appropriate reply for the werewolf. "Night." Snape uttered under his breath, his reply minutes to late on the wolves ears.

Remus shut the bedroom door quietly and pressed himself against it with a stunned sigh. It was all just fun though right? Severus knew that the wolf was only teasing him. A bit of friendly banter like he had done in the past with Sirius and James, even on the rare occasion with Peter and Lily, harmless fun between friends.

And yet, it didn't feel the same as the times in which he'd purred playfully at Sirius and not meant it. The words had left his mouth before he had even thought about them and they ran deeper than he had intended them to_. Many a true words are spoken in jest_. As James use to say.

Shaking his head with a heavy breath Remus, pushed himself from the door and padded quietly across the room stopping only to lean against Teddy's cot and smile down at the sleeping youngster. A smile swept across his face as he tucked a strand of bubble gum pink hair behind his son's ear and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

**SSRL**

Severus couldn't sleep, his eyes were closed and he laid flat against his back breathing softly into the air. On the outside he looked deep within the folds of a dream where as under his calm facade his mind was reeling and he was inwardly fighting with himself.

It had only been a joke. He had never been very good with jokes. He was far too serious perhaps Lupin was a little drunk from his evening with Potter and the Weasleys.

Still. He could not shake the feeling nor the sound Lupin's voice had travelled with.

The man had literally growled at him, not threateningly but rather dominatingly, alluring and very very suggestible from where Snape was stood.

Grunting under his breath Snape rolled onto his side and opened his eyes to stare scornfully at the wall, he could tell that he was in for a restless night and was all for blaming the idiotic werewolf probably sound asleep in the next room.

Seconds ticked away into minutes and minutes turned into hours before Snape finally grunted with frustration and threw the covers from his bed and angrily stopped across the room to change. It was just before two in the morning and he was still awake and very much aware of what was keeping him up at this time of the morning.

It was nothing a little vial of Sleeping Draught wouldn't put right.

Stepping into the kitchen Severus quirked his eyebrow and sneered at mop of silvering sandy hair and sleep filled golden eyes. "Lupin." He greeted causing the werewolf to jump suddenly and drop his mug of tea against the table.

"Severus!" Remus stammered a smile, apologizing at the small puddle of tea that had pooled at the rim of his tipped mug. "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"I was finding it hard to... drop off." Snape mumbled from the door watching Lupin laugh awkwardly and sheepishly scratch the back of his head."Why are you down at such an early hour?"

"Oh, uh I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come down and have some tea. Settle myself down a bit." Remus smiled brightly at him. "The water will still be warm if you would like one?"

"Thank-you but no." Snape sneered biting back the urge to divulge the oblivious werewolf to the matter keeping him from sleep. "I have only come to collect a vial of sleeping draught; you are more than welcome to help yourself if your ridiculous method of tea doesn't work to your advantage."

Remus smiled off-headedly at him and lowered his eyes back to his empty cup.

Snape paused halfway across the kitchen, his long slender hand rested against the cupboard handle while beady black eyes continued to look through the glass at his quiet friend at the table.

"Remus, what may I ask is keeping you from sleep?"

"Nothing, just an over active imagination, nothing a few cups of tea won't put right."

"I see." Severus whispered thoughtfully.

An awkward silence filled the room, the only sound that of Snape rolling the small vial between his hands and gently padding across the floor in bare feet. It lasted a few minutes, until Snape had reached the door and unable to contain himself any longer Lupin broke their code of silence.

"I couldn't sleep, because I kept thinking back to our incident earlier." The sentence ran away with him before he had thought and Snape turned on his heels to regard the wolf curiously. "I knew that you were not serious, and I know that it was inappropriate of me to turn the situation into a joke. I felt as though I had made you feel rather uncomfortable and I wanted to apologize for what I said."

"There is no apology needed Lupin. I am very well aware that you did not intend to make me feel in any way un-comfortable. I was however rather affected by the way in which you spoke, as I am sure you are very much aware I too am finding it hard to shake off the way in which your words travelled."

"Oh?"

"I would rather not divulge with you the way in which my mind works." Severus sneered down his nose when Remus snorted a soft laugh.

"Of course not." Remus smiled. "May I ask you something?"

Severus quirked his eyebrow and feel into the chair opposite the flushed werewolf with a nod.

"You and I. Are we... Ginny said something to me before I left this evening and I can't seem to stop thinking about it, especially after what happened here a few hours ago."

"Get on with it Lupin, I don't have all night." Severus scolded.

"She mentioned that she thought we were a couple." Remus whispered. "And I can see what she sees between us. All of this is all rather domestic wouldn't you agree? I spend most of the time here, I sleep here more nights than I do at my own home, you take care of Teddy when I go out, I cook and clean, do all the shopping and tell you all about my day. I just want to know if we are?"

"No." Severus whispered stiffly.

"Right. I thought not, because you see when I thought about it I found that I didn't actually despise the idea of it. You helped me through a lot like I have with you and I am rather fond of you Severus. A little more than I should be. You're good with Teddy and I feel completely comfortable around you. Is there any chance that we could be?"

"No, Lupin." Snape breathed swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I know." Remus smiled lightly. "Severus, I'm going to stop coming over for a few weeks, just until things settle down. I don't want things to get to uncomfortable between us; you are still my friend after all." Remus smiled pushing away his cup and pushing himself out of the chair. "I'll make sure Teddy and I are gone before you get up in the morning."

"My whole life" Severus whispered catching wolves attention at the door. "I have spent trying to avoid interaction with people for too long a period of time. Fair enough, I have been in love. I have fallen out of love. Too many times Remus, I have allowed myself to become attached to those I loved and too many times, have they been snatched from my grasp. My friends died in cold blood at the hands of Voldemort. The people I loved were tortured mercilessly and driven to their graves before their time. Each time I promised myself that I wouldn't let it happen again."

Remus pressed himself against the door frame and stared blankly at the front door.

"You are my friend Remus. I care for you and Teddy a lot you are both the closest thing to family I have left. I will not attach myself to you in fear of the consciences."

"What consciences? You-know-who is dead Severus. Everything is fine now you would not lose me."

"I would rather not risk it." Snape breathed pushing himself to his feet and watching the werewolf slowly turn on his heels with a sympathetic smile.

Remus decided that the best course of action would be to simply act rather than try and convince the determined potions professor with words, striding across the kitchen floor in long quick steps Remus took Severus's wrist in his hand and pulled the greasy haired fools mouth against his own.

The small vile of sleeping drought falling from Snape's hand to crash against the floor loudly.

Threading slender pale fingers into the threads of Snape's thin black hair when he attempted to pull back from the werewolves grasp, gasping softly Remus slowly silked his tongue through parted lips and moaned softly when he felt Snape slowly respond to his advances.

Snape felt himself melt against his friend's chest with a defeated sigh and shivered against rough slender fingers as they fell against his pointed hips to draw soft circles under the thin fabric of his shirt.

Snape groaned loudly when he felt the wolf nip at his collar bone and pepper arousing kisses against his throat and upper chest. Timid, always friendly Lupin suddenly reeked of dominance, he pressed himself masterfully against Snape's thin frame, growling lightly and dominatingly marking the potions masters' skin in a sign of ownership.

Snape found it physically impossible to turn the wolf down.

Remus pulled back, licking his lips and fluttering his eyes slowly when Snape whined in the back of his throat and leant forward to capture his partner's lips in a slow after kiss that seeped with a desperate affection that Remus could sympathize with. "Should we...go up stairs?"

Snape hesitated for a minute, awkwardly lowering his gaze to the puddle of potions seeping through the cracks of his floor and stiffened when Remus sighed a quick apology. He wanted to, it had been a long time since anyone had reciprocated his feelings; it had been a long time since he had felt a warm body against his own or hot kisses against his neck.

He wanted to.

But there was a small part of him that no matter what he tried held him back from jumping into anything without thinking about it. Remus had said that he had been drinking, he could still be under the influence of Mr. Weasleys special occasions only brandy. Ginny Weasley could have made the werewolf feel lonely in his age and Snape was just as good as anyone to settle for when no one else would lay hands on a werewolf.

And then there was the side that had been smitten with Remus's sincere big golden eyes, had lusted after the way in which the man had growled and marked him territorially, the part of him that really wanted Lupin to mean what he had said, the side of him that wanted Remus and Teddy to be his real family.

"I do not wish to lose you as a friend Lupin." Snape whispered continuing to press himself against the wolf for comfort. "I pretend to be strong when inside I am very much a broken man. A lot of the people I cared for lost their lives in the war and although I pretend to be the picture of perfect I still fear for the people lost."

Remus didn't say anything just breathed softly and stared back at Snape with painful determination.

"I do not wish to be broken again because you feel this will make you feel better." Severus whispered turning his gaze up from the floor to his partners eyes.

Remus laughed softly and snatched a soft kiss from Snape who shivered softly. "I do not wish to break you Severus; I wish only to help re-build you."

Severus regarded him cautiously for a few seconds before lunging forward and capturing his friend's lower lip in a lusty promising kiss.

"It will take more than that to fix a broken man." Snape breathed smiling lightly when Lupin nuzzled their noses affectionately.

"I have other methods that I am sure will work to my advantage."

"I dare say you have gone into a lot of thought with this entire sordid affair." Severus whispered around Lupin's dominating mouth. Fighting the werewolves tongue from his mouth to forge words.

"Severus, just shut up." Remus laughed tugging the silent potions master masterfully against him and quickly silencing the man's protest with an affectionate kiss that quickly put Severus's mind at a comfortable ease.


End file.
